


Sex on Fire

by Finwe



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Music, Psychology, Romance, Routine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:48:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24199228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Finwe/pseuds/Finwe
Summary: Just an episode in which Emma introduces the captain to the music of this world. It takes place after the events in the Underworld.
Relationships: Captain Hook | Killian Jones/Emma Swan
Kudos: 6





	Sex on Fire

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my native language, so if there are any mistakes let me know!

_“Lay where you're laying, don't make a sound. I know they're watching, watching..." *_

Emma was sitting by the sea and just breathing. She enjoyed every stream of air passing through her lungs. A long trembling breath - the chest rises - she closes her eyes and... breathe out. Today everything will be fine. She promises that to herself. Repeats it over and over like a mantra. Like a spell that will work out for sure.

She didn’t sleep all night. Only in the morning when the room was already light, did she manage to relax, but only for forty minutes. Maybe even thirty... Emma thought she might look funny now: a dishevelled tail that has only been combed by her fingers, swollen eyes - she squints them when the sun is too bright, her head is tilted a little, as if she couldn’t bear the weight of her own thoughts.  
After the stunning adventure and rescuing the dearest person should’ve come peace, right? Didn’t she deserve it? For this she came to shore - to forget that she is the Saviour. Just to get her mp3 player out of her pocket, put on headphones and sit there for several hours, breathing the sea and letting herself listen only to the music.

Fingers glided over the buttons gently, adjusting the sound. How did she miss that! And how would she live without this magic if she’s spent all her childhood with her parents in the castle? It was definitely that type of magic that suited her the most. She didn’t notice when disturbing thoughts released her, and her head began to sway to the rhythm. Nerve impulses throughout the body turned into vibrating strings and music flowed through the veins, filling it with such a long-awaited... pacification.

“Swan!” The captain shouted, repeating her name but didn’t get any answer so he came closer. “Is this such a way to ignore me? What about “living happily ever after”?  
Hook looked at her, at her closed eyes, and then gently touched her shoulder. Emma flinched and looked sharply at him, but when she realized who was that she took off her headphones and smiled tiredly.

“Sorry, I didn't hear you.” She said embarrassedly.

“What is it? Why are you wearing it if it makes it difficult to hear?”

“Oooh ... It's magic, Killian.” Emma answered mysteriously and held a hand in front of his eyes, as if she wanted to enchant him.

“It doesn't look like a magical artefact. What is inside?” He asked suspiciously.

“Okay,” the girl grinned. “It's called a player. If you put the headphone in your ear, you will hear music. Oh, you will definitely like this song!”

Emma inserted one earpiece into her right ear and invited the pirate to sit next to her. He obeyed and interest was now visible in his eyes. The guy picked up what she called a headphone and brought it closer. And he’s really heard something. 

“Let me help.” Miss Swan said quietly and slowly put the device into his ear.

_“Lay where you're laying, don't make a sound. I know they're watching, watching..." *_

Killian heard a guitar that was pulling its reefs so confidently and cheerfully. And the hoarse voice that was singing about things Jones wanted himself.

_“The dark of the alley, the breaking of day. Head while I'm driving, I'm driving…  
Soft lips are open, them knuckles are pale. Feels like you're dying, you're dying…  
You… Your sex is on fire. Consumed with what's to transpire…” *_

“You were right; I do like it. It makes me have certain thoughts, Swan.” After having said this, he removed her hair from her forehead and... touched her lips with his. His eyes closed so tight that stars almost sprinkled from them. This is what you need - darkness and shimmering stars that are gathering in constellations, illuminating the future. Their future.

“Emma.” Said the pirate. “You look shabby.” Let me invite you to my ship and we will listen to this song again.

“No more than usual,” The girl smiled back. “But thanks for sharing this moment with me, Killian.”

She rose from the ground and took his hand so she would never let it again. Fingers intertwined like notes gathering in chords. And while the sound of the sea was softly singing its part they were leaving further and further.

*lyrics were taken from the song “Sex on Fire” by Kings of Leon. And the whole text was inspired by it.


End file.
